Wish You a Happy Christmas
by saenatori
Summary: "Breaking News. Sebuah gereja Katedral di wilayah ibu kota yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan tinggi, runtuh karena bangunan yang sudah tua juga karena gempa dahsyat pagi ini. Tim evakuasi tidak bisa masuk sama sekali. Diperkirakan sampai saat ini belum ada korban jiwa yang selamat." / untuk Mizumori Fumaira / #SECRETSANTA2K16!


"We Wish You a Merry Christmas

We Wish You a Merry Christmas

We Wish You a Merry-"

Miku harap, semoga hari natal tidak pernah datang.

" _Breaking News. Sebuah gereja Katedral di wilayah ibu kota yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan tinggi, runtuh karena bangunan yang sudah tua juga karena gempa dahsyat pagi ini. Tim evakuasi tidak bisa masuk sama sekali. Diperkirakan sampai saat ini belum ada korban jiwa yang selamat."_

* * *

.

 **Wish You a Happy Christmas.**

 **Untuk Mizumori Fumaira**

.

* * *

Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu bercermin di depan kaca besar di rumahnya, lalu memutar dirinya yang berbalut gaun _babyblue_ _tea-length_. Wanita itu, Hatsune Miku, mengerutkan keningnya dan mengambil karet rambut berbentuk lonceng, mengepang satu rambutnya ke belakang.

"Miku- _chan,_ temanmu sudah menunggu."

"Baik, Bibi, aku pergi dulu," Miku mengecup pipi bibinya.

Wanita itu mengamati rak sepatunya, memilah-milah sepatu yang hendak ia gunakan.

Matanya tertuju pada _peep toe_ bewarna _royal blue_ cantik terpasang rapi di deretan atas rak sepatu.

 _Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu ada sepatu ini ya?_

"Miku- _chan_ , pakai saja sepatu bewarna biru di rak paling atas. Itu hadiah natal dariku."

Terdengar suara bibinya berteriak sedikit. Miku mengenakan sepatu itu. sangat pas di kakinya. Miku langsung berlari memasuki rumah, memeluk bibinya.

"Sana pergi, nanti telat," ucap bibi Miku mengibaskan tangannya. Miku tersenyum dan berlari menuju teras rumah, dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Megumi, teman satu paduan suaranya.

"Miku- _san_ , sudah siap?" Megumi membetulkan letak tasnya. Miku mengangguk, lalu memasukkan kartu busnya ke dalam saku.

Miku tidak tahu, hari natal, hari ini, tidaklah seindah yang ia harapkan.

.

* * *

.

"Miku- _san_ , sudah sampai," tubuh mungil Miku digunjangkan pelan dengan Megumi, membuat Miku tersentak. Miku buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari bus.

"Miku- _san_ , tidak usah buru-bu— uwaaa!"

Ucapan Megumi tidak selesai, Miku sudah terlebih dulu terpeleset dari bus dan jatuh mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di rerumputan.

Miku meringis pelan. Pergelangan kakinya langsung berdenyut saat wanita itu memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Megumi, setelah wanita itu men- _scan_ kartu busnya, langsung membantu Miku berdiri dan mengamati tubuh Miku dengan teliti.

 _Karena sepatu peep toe cantik itu!_ dengus Miku dalam hati. _Tapi Bibi sudah membelikan ini untukku, harus kurawat baik-baik._

"Miku- _san,_ ada yang sakit?"

Miku hanya memberikan cengiran, lalu berusaha berjalan dengan normal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Yakin? Nanti kalau ada yang terasa sakit, beritahu aku," Megumi menepuk gaun Miku yang sempat kotor, lalu menggandeng teman satu grup paduan suaranya berjalan sedikit menuju gereja.

Lokasi gereja memang sedikit lebih susah di temukan, karena dulu gereja itu bekas markas penjajah yang diambil paksa dari para pastor dan uskup. Gereja katedral itu terletak sedikit jauh dari ibukota, namun masih masuk dalam wilayah ibukota. Di sekitar gereja, tumbuh pepohonan tinggi seperti pohon-pohon di hutan hujan tropis, karena para pastor tidak ingin menebang pohon-pohon itu.

"Megumi!"

Megumi melambaikan tangannya pada seorang teman grup paduan suara yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Megumi- _san,_ pergilah duluan. Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang. Kamu tidak perlu menggandengku."

"Tapi Miku- _san_ , nanti kamu jatuh lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok."

Miku merasakan denyut sedikit sakit dari pergelangan kakinya tadi saat Megumi melepaskan pegangannya, tapi ia menahannya dan mengikuti langkah Megumi dari belakang.

Saat ia berjalan dengan perlahan, ia sempat mengamati pepohonan. Ia melihat, beberapa di antaranya memiliki goresan aneh, tapi Miku mengabaikannya dan berusaha berjalan.

.

* * *

.

"Joy to the World, the Lord is come!  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing—"

Pergelangan kaki Miku berdenyut lagi. Ia sedikit membungkuk, ingin memeriksa kakinya. Begitu sepatu _peep toe_ -nya dilepas sedikit, terlihat lingkaran biru dan ungu memutari pergelangan kaki kanannya. Miku berkeringat dingin, dan secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya melemas seketika.

Megumi yang bernyanyi di sebelah Miku langsung menangkap lengan Miku, dan melambaikan tangannya kepada tim medis yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Pergelangan kakinya terluka, tolong bisa diurus?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangguk, dan membawa Miku keluar dari gereja, menuju UKS yang terletak di luar gereja, di belakang gereja.

Miku merebahkan dirinya ke atas ranjang, memejamkan matanya saat pemuda medis itu menekan pergelangan kakinya.

"Aa—aa…" Miku merintih pelan saat kakinya diremas.

"Ini keseleo, jelas," ucap pemuda itu sedikit menggerutu. Dilepasnya _peep_ _toe_ Miku dan menaruhnya di pinggir ranjang. Ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil kantung es untuk mengompres pergelangan kaki wanita yang berprofesi sebagai guru bahasa inggris itu.

"Seharusnya sebelum ini membiru dan bengkak, kamu segera ke UKS agar lukanya tidak makin parah."

Miku terkekeh kecil mendengar ocehan pemuda itu. "Hei, jangan mengomeliku. Aku harus melakukannya, karena aku harus bernyanyi. Tim paduan suaraku membutuhkanku, tahu?"

"Dan berakhir merepotkan orang lain, Nona," pemuda berambut cokelat itu menaruh kantung es itu tepat di atas pergelangan kaki Miku yang membiru, lalu duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Um, aku bisa sendiri kok, kamu tidak perlu menemaniku," Miku bangkit duduk, membuat kantung es itu sedikit bergeser.

Pemuda itu mengoceh sendiri, lalu membenarkan letak kantung es. "Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang ambilin kantung es itu? Sedangkan kakimu masih bengkak dan sakit kalau berdiri."

Miku terkekeh, lalu melirik sedikit _name tag_ bagian medis itu. _Kiyoteru_.

"Kiyoteru- _san,_ apa bagian medis yang jaga hanya seorang?"

Kiyoteru sedikit terkejut saat namanya dipanggil, tapi ia segera membalas dengan setenang mungkin. "Mereka harus bantu di beberapa gereja lain, jadi karena umat di sini tidak sebanyak di gereja lain dan tempatnya terpencil, jadi yah…"

Miku mengangguk mengerti. Sekitar sepuluh menit ia tiduran, Kiyoteru melibat pergelangan kaki kanan Miku dengan kassa.

"Nona, cobalah untuk berdiri dan berjalan," Miku mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Kiyoteru, berlatih berjalan.

Tak butuh beberapa detik setelah Miku bangkit dari ranjang, suara dentuman keras dan _dispenser_ yang berada tak jauh dari mereka bergoyang dan jatuh, menumpahkan isi galon sehingga berceceran kemana-mana.

"Kena—"

Kiyoteru hendak membuka pintu UKS, tapi ointunya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Miku yang sudah bisa berjalan sedikit, menolehkan kepalanya lewat jendela, dan mendapati tumbangnya pohon besar, memblokir jalan keluar mereka.

"Hei, tolong bukalah!"

Tak lama, guncangan dahsyat datang dan menjatuhkan Miku dan Kiyoteru, membuat keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan. Air yang tumpah membuat ranjang yang menjadi tempat mendarat Miku bergeser dengan kasar, disertai guncangan ke dua kalinya.

Suara dentuman kembali muncul, kali ini lebih keras dan cukup banyak bertubi-tubi. Miku terpekik kecil begitu mendengar dentuman yang kali ini cukup besar dan dekat dengannya.

Kiyoteru dan Miku sama-sama terdiam, begitu suara dentuman dan gempa terhenti. Keduanya saling menatap, lalu serempak bangkit berdiri, menuju jendela yang dekat dengan pintu. Namun tak terlihat apapun karena jarak pandang mereka tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Miku berjalan menuju jendela yang terlihat paling aman, lalu segera mendobraknya menggunakan sikutnya. Wanita itu frustasi begitu tak terjadi apa-apa. Maka ia mengambil sepatunya, lalu menghantamnya ke kaca dengan keras sehingga pecah, dan kepingan-kepingan kaca jatuh bertaburan.

Sebelum pergi, Kiyoteru meraup apa saja yang ada di atas meja UKS dan memasukkannya ke dalam jas putihnya.

Jendela yang muat untuk dilewati satu orang itu segera menjadi tempat keluar masuk Miku dan Kiyoteru. Dengan bertelanjang kaki, Miku segera berlari menuju lokasi pohon-pohon tumbang.

Betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat pohon-pohon tumbang itu jatuh menghancurkan gereja, bahkan ia tidak bisa menemukan siapapun disana karena semuanya tewas tertimbun pepohonan dan reruntuhan gereja.

Air mata Miku jatuh, menuruni pipi putihnya. _Kenapa…? Apa yang terjadi, ini?_

"Kiyoteru- _san_ , a… ayo kita cari pertolongan," ucap Miku bergetar.

Kiyoteru melongo tidak percaya. Gedung yang barusan ia masuki beberapa menit yang lalu kini hancur tertimbun pohon, tidak menyisakan siapapun di dalamnya untuk tetap hidup.

Belum berpindah selangkahpun, terdengar suara manusia. Kiyoteru dan Miku yang mendengarnya langsung semangat, ingin menghampiri suara tersebut. Tapi betapa kagetnya begitu mereka melihat gerombolan manusia membawa senapan dan karung, tertawa-tawa dengan suara yang terdengar jahat dan kasar.

Kiyoteru langsung menarik Miku ke belakang UKS, mengintai.

"Bener-bener hancur."

"Edan emang si boss."

"Tapi itu UKS tahan ya, hebat juga nggak kena pohon tumbang atau hancur karena gempa."

Kiyoteru yang mendengar suara-suara itu mendekat menuju UKS, membungkam mulut Miku dan menariknya sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan.

Saat berlari, Miku jatuh tersandung besi, menimbulkan sedikit suara "Ah!" yang memancing manusia-manusia biadab itu mendekat.

"Kamu mendengar itu?"

Kiyoteru yang membantu Miku berdiri, menarik besi yang membuat kaki Miku tersangkut.

Tapi yang ia temukan adalah sebuah jalan berupa tangga menuju bawah tanah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Miku segera menarik Kiyoteru masuk ke dalamnya.

Keduanya terdiam, nyaris tidak bernapas begitu suara langkah kaki semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo periksa di gereja tua itu."

Kiyoteru menghela napasnya. Tangannya meraba kantung jasnya, dan menemukan pematik di dalamnya.

"Setidaknya, ayo kita mencari jalan keluar."

"Kamu merokok?" ucap Miku berbasa-basi, yang dibalas dengan anggukan Kiyoteru.

"Kadang-kadang."

Kiyoteru yang berjalan memimpin, menerangi cahaya sebuah jalan rahasia, yang entah bagaimana ada di sana.

"Aku dengar katanya gereja ini dulu bekas markas penjajah, dan pastinya mereka punya jalan rahasia untuk kabur, atau melarikan pemimpin mereka," ucap Kiyoteru seakan-akan dapat membaca kebingungan Miku. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Ah," gumam Miku begitu kaki telanjangnya menginjak sesuatu yang tajam.

Kiyoteru berbalik, lalu memberikan Miku sepatunya yang tadi sempat ia pungut. Kiyoteru membungkuk, mematahkan ujung kedua haknya sehingga lebih nyaman dipakai.

"Terima kasih."

"Kamu harus menjaga dirimu sendiri, Nona. Sebagaimana kita hanyalah yang selamat disini," ucap Kiyoteru membantu Miku mengenakan sepatunya.

"…Miku. Namaku Miku."

Kiyoteru mengangguk cuek. "Baiklah, Miku- _san_. Berhati-hatilah. Kita tidak tahu apa saja yang ada di dalam jalan ini. Setidaknya kamu harus hidup."

Miku tersenyum canggung, dan mengikuti Kiyoteru yang kembali memimpin perjalanan mereka.

Guanya sangat gelap, hanya cahaya dari pematik milik Kiyoteru yang menerangi. Mungkin karena hanya kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka, Miku merasa meggigil kedinginan. Kedua tangannya ditautkan, melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"KOAAAK."

Kiyoteru terlonjak begitu mendengar suara ultrasonik dari kelelawar yang beterbangan dari arah berlawanan.

"Bagaimana mereka masih bisa hidup di terowongan yang terlihat sudah berabad-abad ini," gumam Kiyoteru kembali berjalan. Miku terkekeh mendengar gumaman tidak jelas Kiyoteru.

"Kamu _moodie_ banget ya," cibir Kiyoteru, membuat Miku mendongakkna kepalanya, menatap lurus punggung Kiyoteru yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kamu bisa-bisanya tertawa-" Kiyoteru tidak berhasil melanjutkan ucapannya.

 _Tidak, tidak boleh diucapkan,_ ucap Kiyoteru dalam hati, menyadari kesalahannya.

Miku tersenyum sendu. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya menghibur diriku sendiri," Miku tersenyum, menatap wajah Kiyoteru yang sempat menolehkan kepala ke belakang, takut dirinya melukai perasaan Miku.

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian, suasana tidak mengenakkan ini membuat Kiyoteru merasa bersalah karena sudah bicara kelewatan.

Kiyoteru merasa kakinya terantuk suatu benda panjang seperti akar pohon, dan terjatuh tersembab, membuat Miku berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kiyoteru- _san_ , kenapa?" MIku membantu Kiyoteru berdiri. Pemuda itu langsung mengarahkan pematiknya kepada benda yang membuatnya terjatuh.

 _Ssshh…_

"UWAAAA!"

Kedua anak muda itu langsung berlari menelusuri gua, begitu keduanya melihat seekor ular bersisik kuninglah yang menjegal Kiyoteru hingga ia terjatuh.

Ular berukuran besar itu mengikuti langkah dua manusia itu, dengan cincin di ekornya yang terus-menerus bergoyang dan berdesir.

Miku yang tiba-tiba terpikir sesuatu, menjauhkan dirinya dari Kiyoteru yang terus berlari, dan menempel di pinggir dinding, memasuki kegelapan. Tangannya meraba-raba akar pohon, lalu mematahkannya dengan kasar.

Begitu ular kuning itu melewatinya, Miku langsung berlari di belakang ular itu, dan menancapkan akar pohon ke ujung ekor ular besar itu, sehingga sang ular mati kehabisan darah.

"Kiyoteru- _san_!"

Miku merentangkan ular itu, mengeluarkan racunnya dengan hati-hati.

Kiyoteru muncul beberapa waktu kemudian, membawa beberapa batu dan ranting-ranting.

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat ular yang berhasil ia tangkap.

"Sepertinya sudah gelap, ayo, makan malam."

"Mentah?" jawab Kiyoteru tidak percaya. Namun Miku mengangguk mantap.

Sebelum Miku melahap ular itu mentah-mentah, ia menjatuhkan batu dan ranting yang tadi ia kumpulkan, dan menggosoknya sehingga timbullah bercak api darinya. Miku melongo kagum, dan menepuk kedua tangannya. Dibakarnya ular itu, maka keduanya tidak mati kelaparan.

.

* * *

.

Miku merentangkan gaunnya, berbaring pada lantai ruang bawah tanah yang dingin. Tubuhnya bertolak belakang pada tubuh Kiyoteru yang juga merapatkan tubuhnya pada jas putih miliknya.

Walau keduanya terdiam, tapi Miku tahu, kalau Kiyoteru sangat sedih, seperti dirinya yang kehilangan teman-temannya. Dan sekarang ia terperangkap di dalam jalan bawah tanah yang tidak tahu ujung maupun berhentinya di mana.

Miku dapat mendengar, suara isakan kecil dari Kiyoteru yang tertidur berpunggungan dengannya. Walau selama ini Kiyoteru selalu bersikap tegar seperti lelaki, Miku tahu kalau Kiyoteru juga kesepian, Kiyoteru juga sedih.

Tapi Miku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum dan meyakinkan Kiyoteru kalau semua itu baik-baik saja.

.

* * *

.

"Kiyoteru- _san_ , kamu yakin lewat sini?" Miku mengangkat gaunnya dengan sebelah tangan, agar tidak basah karena genangan air.

Kiyoteru mengangguk kecil. "Tadi aku merasakan hilir angin, sempat dihitung juga."

"Kamu anak IPA ya Kiyoteru- _san_?" Miku tersenyum kecil dan membantu Kiyoteru membuka jalan.

Tidak memedulikan ucapan Miku, Kiyoteru sendiri kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat, menunjuk-nunjuk cahaya yang ia temukan.

Cahaya itu, terowongan itu menghubungkan mereka pada balai keamanan.

.

* * *

.

Kiyoteru dan Miku segera melapor semua yang mereka lihat dan rasakan.

Miku mengaku, bahwa pembunuhan itu sudah direncanakan, dengan pepohonan yang sengaja dibuat setengah tumbang.

Kiyoteru mengaku, bahwa ia melihat lambang grub yang merencanakan pembunuhan itu. Kelompok naga kungin.

.

* * *

.

"Bibi!"

"Ya Tuhan Miku- _chan!_ Kukira kamu juga tewas saat acara ibadah di gereja, tapi ternyata kamu selamat," Bibi Miku memeluk keponakannya dengan erat, mengecupi wajahnya berkali-kali.

"Tidak BIbi,, aku selamat," kekeh Miku. Ia memejamkan matanya, lega bisa bertemu dengan bibinya.

Air matanya kembali turun.

.

* * *

.

Miku berhenti pada sebuah halte bus, menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan sepatu _peep toe_ bewarna _royal blue_ , memasuki sebuah hutan kecil dengan tanda gereja di sampingnya.

Terlihat seorang pria yang sangat ia kenali sedang duduk di antara kuburan, mengelus beberapa batu nisan dengan penuh kasi sayang.

Selesai berdoa, pemuda itu mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Miku yang sedang memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Hai, Miku- _san_."

Miku membalasnya dengan senyuman serupa.

"Kiyoteru- _san_."

* * *

End.

* * *

SaeSite

AKU NULIS APAAAAAA HGHHH

MAAF KALO NANGGUNG GINI TAPI INI UDAH MAU JAM 3 PAGI MASA MAU DILANJUT HNGGH

MAAFKAN AKU TETEH

MAAFFF…

teh, aku janji kalau ada waktu, nanti bakal aku rewrite!

merry christmas, semua!


End file.
